save me
by dangerous love 'LuNa
Summary: tras la llegada de los mugiwaras a una isla traen consigo una enferma. ¿cuántos obstáculos tendran que enfrentar para salvarla?
1. capitulo 1: una isla, Nami y esa chica

**Save me **

_**Capitulo 1- una isla, Nami y esa chica.**_

En una mañana cálida en el Sunny, Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, Zoro entrenaba en la torre mientras vigilaba, Nami seguía durmiendo, Usopp inventaba una de sus armas nuevas, Sanji cocinaba el desayuno, chopper hacia medicina por si le hacia falta, Robin leía un libro, Franky reparaba el barco, mostrando la evidente lucha reciente de los mugiwaras, y Brook tocaba una linda música de fondo.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mar en donde ellos navegaban y a lo lejos una isla se avistaba, la cual no paso desapercibida por Zoro quien de inmediato les informo a todos. Por supuesto Luffy ya se mostraba con sus típicas estrellas en los ojos repitiendo una y otra vez "_una isla, una isla"_junto con Chopper y Usopp, ya todos se preparaban para la llegada así que Robin fue a despertar a la navegante que se supone debería de estar despierta. Pero algo llamo la atención de la arqueóloga lo cual la dejo pasmada, la joven navegante no respiraba…

**-chicos, venga rápido…- grito Robin poco de forma desesperada lo cual llamo la atención de todos al ver a la tranquila Robin así.**

**-Robin-chwaan-dijo Sanji con sus típicos corazones en sus ojos**

**- ¿Qué pasa Robin?- pregunto Luffy, ya preocupado.**

**-la navegan…-empezando a llorar- Nami…- corrigió- no respira- dijo con la voz entrecortada.**

La noticia hizo que nadie hablara, Luffy quedo choqueado hasta que mando de inmediato a Chopper, el que seguía sin habla a verla, Chopper tras la orden de su capitán no pudo evitar llorar e ir corriendo con sus medicinas a verla, seguido por Luffy, que se paro en dos segundos de su asiento y corrió de inmediato a la habitación de Nami. Robin que se había arrodillado fue abrazada por Zoro quien logro tranquilizarla, Sanji que aun no creía que su linda mellorine no respirara, había caído en una visible depresión, Usopp desde que se despertó de su trance solo decía "_es mentira_", Franky solo lloraba diciendo _"pero, si era tan joven"_ y Brook el cual dejo de tocar no paraba de llorar junto con Franky.

_En la habitación._

**-esta viva- dijo Chopper con alegría mirando a Nami que respiraba, pero muy despacio que casi no se notaba, revelando la causa de la equivocación de la arqueóloga, y Luffy no podía dejar de estar preocupado al ver que a pesar de todo lo que la llamaba, su navegante no despertaba- esto es muy raro su respiración es muy débil, eso indica que sigue con vida, pero no es normal que no despierte- dijo serio.**

**-Chopper, por favor dime que va a estar bien- **

**-no puedo asegurar eso-**

**-no puede ser- dijo Luffy con la voz entrecortada- ¡¡haz algo!! ¿Eres doctor no?- grito.**

**-Luffy, cálmate-dijo Zoro que apareció con Robin apoyada en el- te dijo que estaba viva y...-**

**-¡¡cállate!!-dijo interrumpiendo a Zoro- déjenme tranquilo-**

Después de que todos se enteraran de lo ocurrido Luffy aun seguía en la habitación junto a Chopper que intentaba aun ver que le podría suceder a Nami. Todos los demás estaban fuera de esta esperando noticias, esperando a que Chopper saliera y dijera que todo estaba mejor, para volver a ver a Nami despierta y a su capitán sonreír. Aun no asimilaban ni creían que Nami estuviera enferma de esa gravedad de un día a otro, recién ayer ella les había ganado 12 veces seguidas en las cartas a Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, dejándolos sin nada de dinero, que por cierto ella les había prestado dejándolos con una deuda inmensa.

En el pasillo estaban en un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por un grito de afuera.

**-¡¡hola!! ¡¡Hay alguien aquí!!- dijo una dulce voz la que parecía ser de una joven- ¡¡Hola!!**

**-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto Zoro saliendo seguido de los demás.**

Una joven de mas o menos 16 años, de estatura mediana, cabellos castaños, rizados los cuales venían tomados en una cola, ojos pardos, tez blanca, vestida con una polera rosada, unos pescadores de mezclilla, unas chalas rosada con un taco pequeño y un jockey blanco, había entrado sin permiso al barco y al parecer estaba interesada en el.

**-vi este barco y vine a verlo- dijo soltando una gran sonrisa a la cual Zoro pese a que estaban en un momento triste le dieron ganas de sonreír- ahh y me llamo Hanato Karin- fue corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban todos- jajaja marimo-dijo apuntando a Zoro.**

**- jajaja, marimo, jajaja- dijo Sanji.**

**- cejas rizadas jajaja- dijo ahora apuntando a Sanji.**

**-mira quien habla, "cejas rizadas"- dijo Zoro en tono burlón.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- dijo interesada en la nariz de Usopp.**

**-oye es mi nariz-**

**-ahh lo siento-**

Sin darse cuenta todos abandonaron la tristeza de antes y comenzaron a reír, incluso Robin.

Por otro lado Luffy aun seguía viendo como estaba Nami que cada vez se veía más pálida, Chopper estaba cada vez mas preocupado, pero salió a ver que sucedía porque desde hace un tiempo había escuchado el ajetreo de afuera. Al ver la joven al reno no pudo separarse de el porque lo encontraba súper lindo y no dejaba de zangolotearlo de un lado a otro.

**-es una dulzura-dijo la joven con entusiasmo ya soltando al reno.**

**-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Chopper que se había escondido detrás de Robin.**

**- ella es Karin-dijo Robin-dejando eso de otro lado ¿como esta Nami?-**

**-al parecer sigue disminuyendo su respiración y cada vez esta mas pálida-dijo Chopper bajando la vista.**

**-¿respiración, pálida…?- pregunto Karin.**

**-si a estado así desde la mañana no sabemos que sucede-le dijo Chopper que se sorprendió porque podía hablar tan fluidamente con ella.**

**-podría ser…, llévame donde esta por favor-**

Chopper no dudo en llevarla a donde se encontraba Luffy aun sentado al lado de la cama de Nami con la mirada baja y con los ojos lagrimosos, al verlos se sorprendió al ver a la joven, pero no pregunto nada al ver que ella se acercaba con cara de "saber" mas o menos lo que le sucedía a Nami.

**-lo sabia…-**


	2. capitulo 2: enfermedad

Capitulo 2: enfermedad.

**-lo sabia- dijo Karin observando cuidadosamente a Nami.**

**-¿Qué le sucede?-dijo Luffy apresurado.**

**-tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible- dijo Karin parándose, se dio vuelta a observar la cara de Luffy- se los explicare en el camino- bajo la cara un momento.**

Luffy quedo mirando la cara de preocupación de la joven, todos desconocían la enfermedad de Nami y por esa razón lo único que les quedaba era obedecer a la extraña.

**-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Zoro al ver a Luffy salir de la habitación con la joven.**

**- tenemos que irnos del barco, un grupo ira con nosotros y el otro se quedara cuidándolo-dijo Luffy con seriedad.**

**-esta bien, yo iré contigo- dijo Sanji.**

**-yo me quedare a repararlo-dijo Franky**

**- yo me quedo aquí, me dio la enfermedad NO-DEBES-ENTRAR-EN-ESA-ISLA-O-MORIRAS-dijo Usopp tirado en el piso.**

**-yo iré- dijo con decisión chopper- deseo saber que es lo que sucede.**

**-ahhhhhhhhhh-grito Karin, atrayendo la atención de todos- el mapache habla-**

**-soy un reno-dijo Chopper enojado.**

**-yo me quedare aquí con los demás, yohohohoho-dijo Brook.**

**-ahhhhhhhhhh, un esqueleto-**

**-¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?- dijeron al unisonó Zoro, Sanji y Usopp.**

**-suena divertido explorar esa isla-dijo Robin mostrando una leve sonrisa.**

**-yo también iré –dijo Zoro, por un momento hubo silencio absoluto- ¿Qué?**

**-es que siempre te quedas durmiendo en el barco- explico Usopp.**

**-que tiene de malo ir- reclamo Zoro un poco enfadado.**

**-nada, nada- dijo Robin sonriendo, provocando un leve sonrojo en Zoro.**

**-esta bien partiremos esta tarde-concluyo Luffy.**

Mas tarde todos estaban preparados para irse, Sanji había dejado comida para tres días enteros para los tres tripulantes, al bajar Luffy con Nami en su espalda todos comenzaron el viaje. Karin los guio por la orilla de la playa hasta dos enormes palmeras, que en medio de ellas había un camino el cual se adentraba en el bosque. Comenzaron a avanzar, el lugar era tenebroso, Chopper al oír cualquier ruido se aferraba mas a Robin que lo abrazaba, Zoro bostezaba constantemente, Sanji estaba a alerta por si algún bicho aparecía, Luffy miraba el bosque con estrellas en los ojos porque estaba fascinado y Karin los miraba de reojo solamente. El camino que siguieron estaba rodeado de arbustos y detrás de ellos sobresalían unos altos arboles que no parecían acabar, se oían sonidos extraños de animales diciendo "aléjense" según Chopper. Ya era de noche y habían llegado a un lugar que mostraba rastros de lo que antes pudo haber sido una ciudad.

**-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Sanji, observando incrédulo las casas.**

**-parece que las casas fueron destruidas por un monstruo gigante- dijo Chopper escondido detrás de Robin.**

**-nos quedaremos a descansar allí- dijo Karin señalando una pequeña cabaña que seguía en pie y tenia la luz encendida.- allí les explicare la historia.**

Cuando entraron la cabaña tenia una mesa en la cual no caerían más de dos personas, una cocina que estaba al lado, una habitación con dos camas y otra que era el baño. Ya dentro se encontraron con una joven, de pelo plateado, ojos celestes profundos, tez blanca y alta, la cual no fue ignorada por Sanji que ya se encontraba entregándole una flor, que nadie sabe de donde la saco, y elogiándola por su belleza.

**-hola Yuki- dijo Karin.**

**-hola Karin- respondió Yuki- ¿Quiénes son estos apuestos jóvenes y las bellas señoritas que te acompañan?**

**-ah bueno...-dijo Karin pero fue interrumpida.**

**-me llamo Sanji, mi amor, ooohh desde que entre y vi tu hermoso rostro supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos- **

**-gra...gracias-dijo Yuki un poco nerviosa.**

**-soy Zoro y no le hagas caso a este mujeriego-dijo señalándolo.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-se me olvido-**

**-me llamo Robin-**

**-yo soy chopper-**

**-soy Luffy y ella es Nami- dijo mostrándola.**

**-ohh ¿que sucedió?- dijo Yuki preocupada por el estado de Nami.**

**-tiene Coronta-dijo Karin.**

**-pobrecita, ven déjala en la cama-dijo señalando la habitación.**

Luffy dejo a Nami acostada y bien tapada, al lado se sentó Anai que traía unos frasquitos los cuales comenzó a mezclar en una taza e hizo una infusión. Tiempo después Luffy salió del cuarto y volvió con los otros ya que Sanji lo había llamado para comer. Después de comer Luffy se dirigió donde Karin.

**-quiero oír la historia- dijo muy serio.**

**En el barco.**

Todo estaba tranquilo Usopp creaba uno de sus extraños inventos, Franky estaba reparando el mástil, Brook estaba tocando una canción. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una bandada de aves raras, eran completamente negras, tenían el pico rojo al igual que sus ojos, se acercaban rápidamente al barco. Venían en un gran grupo, al pasar encima del barco un pequeño grupo se separo de el grande y se dirigió hacia al barco mientras el otro siguió directo.

**--**

**-¿Qué te pasa ahora Nariz larga?-dijo Franky dejando lo que estaba haciendo.**

**-uuuuuu….nnnanannana- intentaba decir Usopp.**

**-Cálmate y explícate- dijo Franky ya perdiendo la paciencia.**

**-Paaaaa…paaaaa…PÁJAROS-termino de decir Usopp.**

**-¿pájaros? -pregunto Franky.**

**-uaaaaahhhhh-dijo Brook- ¿Qué extraños pájaros, no?-**

**-maldición vienen hacia acá- dijo el cyborg ya alistándose para atacar.**

**-¿qu…qu…Qué querrán?- dijo Usopp escondido detrás de Brook.**

**-no se pero es seguro que no vienen a tomar café, yohohohoho- dijo Brook preparando su bastón.**

Franky comenzó a disparar al igual que Usopp que seguía escondido detrás de Brook. Las extrañas aves esquivaron con éxito los disparos y se posaron cerca de la habitación de Nami, en el barco se escucho una especie de graznido de parte de un ave, fue tan fuerte que hizo que Usopp y Franky se taparan los oídos de inmediato, a lo lejos se escucho el mismo sonido como respuesta.

**-yohohohoho me dejo sin oídos, ahh pero yo no tengo oídos yohohohoho- **

**-¡NO HAGAS BROMAS ESTUPIDAS!- dijeron al unísono Franky y Usopp.**

Usopp logro darle al ave, todas las aves lo quedaron mirando y del miedo que lo invadió no supo nada mas que salir corriendo con las aves persiguiéndolo hasta que salto fuera del barco y cayo como un saco lleno de arena en el suelo, tardo poco en ponerse en pie y irse corriendo directo hacia el bosque. Franky y Brook se quedaron quietos observando la extraña escena, no tardaron en reaccionar, quedaron en que Brook saldría persiguiendo a Usopp, ya que era muy veloz, y Franky movería el barco hasta detrás de la montaña por si regresaban los pájaros.

**Donde Usopp.**

Seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás, hasta que se tropezó con una roca y cayo cuesta abajo girando hasta caer en un río salió todo empapado.

**-menos mal que dejaron de seguirme, pero ¿Dónde estoy?-**

**En la cabaña.**

Luffy observaba con una tierna mirada a Nami durmiendo, aun seguía pálida pero al parecer el remedio que le dio Yuki había logrado una notoria recuperación en Nami. Paso largo rato mirándola sentado en la silla de al lado recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado, pero su alegría se acabo al recordar lo que le acababa de contar Karin.

**FLASHBACK.**

**-quiero oír la historia-**

**-bueno, es que no he vivido mucho tiempo aquí, hace dos semanas que estoy en este lugar. Cuando llegue aquí esta ciudad seguía en pie, era un acogedor sitio pero una extraña enfermedad llego de un día a otro y provoco preocupación en todos porque hacia parecer a la persona muerta y algunos incluso la enterraban vivas- todos escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Karin-pero se dieron cuenta de que seguían vivas, esta enfermedad se consiste en 6 fases las cuales llegan en el día, hora, minuto y segundo exactos.**

** la primera fase consiste en que la persona cae en un profundo sueño, primero debe ser infectada, para ser infectada una persona del exterior tiene que hacer un pacto con el diablo en donde dice el nombre de quien quiera vengarse, eso quiere decir que alguien los maldijo y le produjo esta extraña enfermedad en cuestión. La segunda fase consiste en una fuerte fiebre que viene acompañada por la tercera fase en la cual la fiebre desaparece pare ser reemplazada con una disminución de su respiración y la palidez. La cuarta fase se trata de que la joven, porque esta enfermedad les afecta solo a las mujeres, es buscada por los Ocell Fosc, que significa pájaro oscuro, para ser llevada ante su jefe…**

**-pero ¿como es encontrada?- dijo Robin con curiosidad.**

**-mientras ella esta enferma va dejando una especie de olor que hace que los pájaros sigan su rastro, vine a esta ciudad con la esperanza de que el olor de las antiguas enfermas confundieran a las aves y así ir con calma. La quinta fase se trata de que el alma del enfermo es poseída por un extraño espíritu que obliga al usuario a ir hacia su jefe, pero esa fase no llega a excepción de que la cuarta fase no termine. Y la sexta fase o quinta en el caso de algunos es la muerte. El cuerpo del portador de la enfermedad debe ser llevado donde el jefe para ofrecerlo como sacrificio o pago del pacto- termino por decir Karin.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Luffy esperaba es que lograr hacer algo contra esa enfermedad, si lo que le había contado Karin era cierto, la única oportunidad de salvar a Nami se concentraba en matar al jefe de esas aves. Lo que más odiaba hacer Luffy era esperar, pero lo tenía que hacer por ella, no quería perderla. De repente Nami se movió, al parecer tenia una pesadilla ya que tenia el ceño fruncido y se quejaba de dolor, Luffy no hallaba que hacer así que la cogió de las manos y le susurro al oído _"ya calma, estoy aquí, no te sucederá nada". _Tres segundos después Nami se tranquilizo mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese momento era especial, pero pronto se vería interrumpido porque a lo lejos una serie de graznidos se oían acercándose.

**Y este es el fin del segundo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste.**


	3. capitulo 3:mundo de sueños

Luffy seguía viendo como Nami dormía tranquilamente. Parecía tan calmada que ni siquiera alguien ajeno a ellos sospecharía que ella estuviera enferma, al parecer el remedio que le había dado Yuki hacia efecto.

-ahhh, me pregunto ¿Qué soñara?- dijo Luffy mostrando una cara que mostraba su aburrimiento.

Capitulo 3: mundo de sueños.

_-¿donde estoy?- dijo Nami preocupada- ¿Dónde están Luffy y los demás?-Todo estaba oscuro y no se lograba ver nada. Nami comenzó a correr sin parar, se empezaron a pronunciar atisbos de temor en su rostro al no encontrar a sus nakamas._

_-Luffy, todos ¿Dónde se encuentran?- dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, una luz apareció entre toda la oscuridad. Nami con una mínima esperanza de que fueran sus amigos desaparecidos, se encontró con un pequeño pueblo; ella feliz se acerco pero se detuvo al ver que de repente se acercaron unos pájaros gigantes y negros, con los ojos y el pico rojo. Después de que ellos pasaran por encima del pueblo, este estallo en llamas. Nami fue corriendo a ayudar pero se dio cuenta que al tratar de tomar un balde con agua, para apagar las llamas, lo atravesaba. _

_-¿que es todo esto?- _

_- ¡ayuda, ayuda!- gritaba una mujer entre las llamas, la pelirroja se quedo paralizada al ver como la mujer se quemaba. Intento tomar de nuevo el balde o cualquier objeto, mientras lagrimas se derramaban sobre su rostro, observaba como los habitantes del lugar se apresuraban en apagar ese fuego. Noto que solo las mujeres adultas eran atacadas por el fuego y al morir una luz azul salía de su cuerpo y se dirigía a un lugar escondido entre las montañas. Ella siguió a una luz, debía enterarse de lo que sucedía y tenía el presentimiento de que al lugar a donde iba obtendría sus respuestas._

_Atravesó la gran puerta de un castillo, que se encontraba a la orilla de un rio, todo volvió a ser oscuridad otra vez. Nami se sentía cada vez mas confundida pero ya sin temor avanzo y apareció un hombre alto, cabellos dorados, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules. _

_-¡Oh!, mi hermosa damisela, la estaba esperando- dijo inclinándose elegantemente, ofreciéndole una rosa y mostrando una sonrisa._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo una Nami seria._

_-disculpe mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Railye, hermosa jovencita-_

_-quiero saber, ¿Qué sucede aquí?- _

_-Parece que tenemos a una señorita de carácter fuerte, más interesante aún- la rosa que sostenía en su mano se marchito y se ilumino el alrededor, mostrando un bello salón de baile, con una mesa central adornada- bienvenida a mi mundo de sueños, supongo que viste lo que sucedió en ese pequeño pueblito, debo decir que mi adicción son las almas de las mujeres- se escucho un graznido de la misma ave negra de antes, que se acercaba al hombre y el comenzaba a acariciarlo- esta linda ave se llama ocell fosc, verdad ¿Qué es linda?- miles de aves se acercaron y fueron tirando los cadáveres de las mujeres en la mesa central. Nami observaba atónita la escena- tu aun no eres mía, pero tengo un gran interés en ti jovencita, ahora nos tendremos que separar, pero tu vendrás hacia mí y te convertirás en mi novia para siempre- mostro su sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad infinita de nuevo._

Nami se despertó de golpe, Luffy al verla despierta la abrazo tiernamente.

-Luffy…- dijo Nami antes de recibir un dulce beso en los labios de parte de el.

-estaba tan preocupado- la abrazo fuerte- no permitiré que te suceda nada Nami-

Se quedaron abrazados pero los interrumpió el graznido de los ocell fosc. Nami se dio cuenta de ese sonido y Luffy igual, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia fuera, donde todos se encontraban observando una grandes aves al frente de la casa. Dispuestos todos a pelear con esas aves, estas se colocaron en posición de defensa. Nami pensó en su sueño y supuso que la venían a buscar, creía que todo era un simple sueño. No sabia donde se encontraba estaba un poco confundida y observo a todas direcciones. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo que se había quemado, pero solo había un poco de rastros de incendio, al parecer algo mas grande después lo había destruido. La imagen de Railye paso por su mente, sin darse cuenta una batalla había comenzado, vio que la tripulación estaba perdiendo, ya que, llegaban cada vez más aves. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que en cualquier momento algo saldría del bosque y los destruiría a todos. Avanzo lentamente hacia Luffy, que no dejaba que ninguna ave traspasara una línea imaginaria que el había hecho para proteger a su navegante, y lo abrazo por la espalda, Luffy se quedo quieto y la miro.

-me tengo que ir- dijo Nami y se marcho por el lado de el. Luffy no reacciono y ninguno de los tripulantes lo hizo. Todos quietos miraron como Nami desaparecía entre el bosque. No lograban moverse, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, solo lograron distinguir una luz azul antes de caer todos al suelo inconscientes.

Usopp caminaba tembloroso siguiendo la orilla del rio. Juraba escuchar por todos lados ruidos y estaba en guardia. Sintió un escalofrió y no pudo moverse al sentir que alguien, que se encontraba en el bosque, se dirigía hacia el.

-yohohohoho…-dijo una voz desde el bosque.

-esa risa es de….- dijo Usopp- ¡BROOKKK!-

Un esqueleto apareció corriendo hacia el y al chocar se cayeron ambos al rio siendo llevados por la corriente.

...

Nami llego al mismo castillo ubicado en la orilla del rio, lo observo y confirmo que era el mismo que antes había visto en su sueño, comenzó a cuestionarse si era un sueño o la realidad. Sin vacilar entro y camino por todo el castillo, detrás de ella lo seguían dos personas, al parecer gemelos, tenían la misma cara solo los distinguía el color del cabello. Uno era un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabello rojo, uno de sus ojos lo tenia de color celeste y el otro verde. La otra persona era una joven alta y delgada, de piel blanca, ojos del mismo color que el del hombre y cabello rubio.

Nami al verlos los encontró hermosos, ellos la guiaron por el castillo.

-El amo la espera en la sala principal- dijo la mujer.

-¿el salón de baile?- dijo Nami.

-no, el amo dijo que era muy informal para una dama de su clase- dijo el joven.

Nami siguió a los dos jóvenes a una habitación donde la dejaron para que se cambiara de ropa. Le dijeron que esa habitación seria su morada. Se tendió en la cama y pensó en sus nakamas, en Luffy y en su dulce beso, se rozo con los dedos los labios, con una mirada triste observo su armario tomo un vestido rojo y se alisto para ir a la sala principal.

Al entrar vio a Railye que la esperaba.

-esta hermosa- dijo Railye cogiendo su mano levemente y dándole un beso en ella, como signo de educación- Bienvenida, nos volvemos a ver- dijo inclinándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Disculpen por la demora es que sucedio un incidente con el internet y no pude colocar el tercer capitulo.

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de save me, espero que les guste.


	4. capitulo 4: Acorralada

-No me toques- dijo Nami apartandole la mano, el sonrio- solo vine aquí porque quiero que dejes en paz a mis amigos.

-Lo siento pero no podria ser asi- camino lentamente alrededor de Nami, mirandola- mientras ellos vivan, tu no podras ser mia.

_**Capitulo 4: Acorralada**_

- Casi muero- dijo brook agitado, recien salvado por Ussop- aunque yo ya estoy muerto yohohohoho.

- ¡Estupido, que por poco me matas a mi!- dijo Ussop enojado- pero de todos modos ¿Dónde nos encontra…- mostrando una cara de panico, no pudo seguir hablando, Brook del mismo modo se quedo al ver a unas gigantescas aves observandolos.

Ambos quedaron inmoviles al ver que estaban siendo rodeados por las aves negras, aunque intentaron correr era demasiado tarde, los habian atrapado y se los llevaban hacia un castillo que estaba entre las montañas.

-Parece que encontramos su nido Yohohohoho

-Idiota no digas estupideces, vamos a morir-

-Yooooh yo no puedo morir- dijo con una cara de terror- ah esperen yo ya estoy muerto Yohohohohoho.

Los gigantescos pajaros los lanzaron a un depósito de cadaveres que se encontraba al lado del gigantesco castillo. Usopp al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban término desmayado y Brook miraba alrededor una salida de ese lugar. Se percato al poco tiempo de una gigantesca puerta, pero estaba siendo vigilada por ogros de gran estatura, que vestian estropajos y con muchas cicatrices en el rostro, signo de maltratos constantes.

-¿Qué son esos?- dijo Usopp asustado tanto al ver a los ogros como a los gigantescos pajaros.

-Usopp-san creo que lo mejor seria intentar escapar de aquí-

-tienes razon, tenemos que ir a por Luffy y los demas-

Usopp y Brook atacaron a los ogros los cuales aunque fueran grandes poseian una gran velocidad, sorprendidos intentaron correr a causa del miedo pero fue inutil ya que los ogros los atacaron furiosos. Mientras en las sombras una joven los observaba sonriente por la escena.

En la cabaña.

Luffy fue el primero en despertar, sobresaltado miro alrededor preguntandose que habia sucedido, al ver a todos sus nakamas caidos se levanto rapidamente, buscando por todas partes a solo una persona, entro a la casa, tambien yuki y karin estaban desmayadas. Imposible, no la encontraba, recuerdos difusos venian a su mente. Nami despidiendose y caminando hacia el bosque sin poder detenerla. Salio furioso de la casa, lo unico que queria era saber la verdad de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esa isla, miro a todas partes pero solo se encontraba rodeado por grandes bosques. Vio que Robin y su demas nakamas se comenzaban a despertar mirando confusos a su alrededor.

-Luffy, ¿Dónde esta Nami?- Pregunto Robin preocupada.

- No se – dijo luffy cabizbajo – lo unico que recuerdo es que se fue, ¡Maldicion! Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado, ¡¿Qué diablos me sucedió?

- Calmate- dijo Chopper asustado - a todos nos paso lo mismo- finalizo a punto de llorar.

-Hasta ahora la unica respuesta que podemos tener es por parte de ella- dijo sanji encendiendo un cigarro y mirando a yuki, la que recien despierta, estaba apoyada en la puerta observandolos.

Esperaron aque todos despertaran y entraron a la casa, Karin aun yacia dormida en uno de los sillones, mientras sanji hacia unas tazas de café. Luffy se econtraba impaciente por saber donde su navengante podria estar, a lo unico que opto fue a quedarse tranquilo, mirando seriamente a Yuki.

-Yo les dire todo lo que ha sucedido hasta hoy en esta isla, lo unico que les pido es que porfavor no le digan nada a Karin

- mas te vale no mentirnos- dijo Zoro con una mirada asesina.

- Zoro…- Robin se sento al lado de el, tomandole la mano, le pidio con la mirada su calma, este solo se sonrojo levemente.

En el Castillo.

-no digas tonterias, ellos no te han hecho absoultamente nada- dijo Nami enfadada

- pero porque deberia de dejarlos con vida si su existencia no vale la pena, aparte como dije a la unica que quiero es a ti, solo les hare daño si vienen hacia aquí.

-pues aquí me tienes asi que deja en paz a mis amigos

- amo- hablo uno de los jovenes- Tsurumi me acaba de informar que los ocell han traido a dos tripulantes de la banda de esta jovencita.

-¿quienes son?- pregunto Nami preocupada

De la nada se abrio la puerta y entro la joven rubia, aparentemente llamada tsurumi, que traia detrás de ella un ocell con los respectivos nakamas de la navegante, Usopp y Brook. Los dejo caer, estaban ambos inconcientes y se veian en muy mal estado.

-¿que les hicieron?- grito nami enfurecida.

- nosotros nada- dijo tsurumi- al parecer, al llegar al castillo se les ocurrio enfrentarse a los ocell y a los Binan. Causaron bastantes problemas, al parecer querian escapar.- contesto pateando a Usopp.

- no le hagas daño- de repente Nami no pudo moverse, se sentia controlada por una fuerza invisible, miro a railye, este estaba sonriendole- ¿akuma no mi?- pregunto a lo bajo.

- al parecer a este señor, los Binan lo devoraron- interrumpio el joven señalando a Brook

- te equivocas haru, el se movia con ese cuerpo supongo que es obra de una akuma no mi- dijo tsurumi.

- Asi que tienes compañeros con poderes de la akuma no mi- Railye le tomo la cara- no ves que no puedo evitar matarlos- le dijo en un susurro.

Nami sentia que una fuerza la aprisionaba y no se podia mover, queria salir de alli, pensaba en Luffy y sus compañeros e imploraba que por favor no vinieran a rescatarla, que de alguna forma Usopp y Brook salieran de aquí a salvo, y que se marcharan. Pero era inutil, conociendo a su capitan, el arrasaria con cielo, mar y tierra para verla a salvo, tanto a ella como a cualquiera de sus nakamas. Poco a poco sintio sus fuerzas se desgastaban. Railye la miraba con deseo lo que a ella le producia asco, este se comenzo a acercar lentamente hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura forzandola a darle un beso, aunque ella se resistio no logro evitar sus fuertes ojos azules.

-Sueltala- grito Usopp recien despertando- te juro que si la vuelves a tocar te mato.

- Usopp- Nami logro liberarse de Railye y se dirigio hacia su nakama.

-Nami escuchame, tu debes pelear y escapar de aquí- sonrio- si te sucede algo Luffy nos mataria

- No lo hare- se econtraba seria- me quedare aquí sin objecion, con una condicion- se dirigo a Railye- dejalos libre

-Esta bien- respondio sonriendo.

-Pero de que estas hablando, idiota- grito Usopp, pero nami lo ignoro, la decisión ya estaba tomada. El ocell los tomo y se los llevo al interior del castillo.

Railye la miraba sonriente, habia logrado su objetivo. Desde que habia captado su presencia, la habia deseado. Una mujer con el alma de una luchadora era lo mejor para su festin.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Aquí les dejo la continuacion de un fic que hice hace mucho tiempo, mis disculpas por dejar tirada esta historia de verdad me arrepiento. **_

_**Se que este capi es cortito pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que les guste bye bye.**_

_**Proximo capitulo: el vals de la muerte.**_


	5. capitulo 5: El vals de la muerte

**Antes de comenzar empezaremos con un pequeño adelanto del futuro y luego del titulo nos remontaremos a un flashback, el cual seria la situación actual en la que se encuentran nuestros protagonistas. Y bieeeen, sin más les dejo el capítulo ;D**

Nami aún asustada intento zafarse de las cadenas que la mantenian inmovilisada. Como lo supuso con anterioridad Luffy habia ido a buscarla y ahora estaba en problemas por su culpa. Sin lograr aguantar más rompio en llanto arrepintiendose de lo cometido, sumida en la oscuridad de la celda subterránea en la que se encontraba.

_**Capítulo 5: El vals de la muerte.**_

Dos figuras quedaron a solas en un gran salon. Railye rodeaba a Nami mirandola fijamente. Ésta sumida en el extraño poder que ejercia el sobre ella era siquiera capaz de mover un musculo. Intentando averiguar lo que en su mente traia, lo observaba detalladamente. Pero era inutil, sus ojos no le decian nada, no mostraban sentimiento alguno lo que le producia cierto escalofrio.

Mientras tanto Usopp y Brook se dirijian siendo llevados por uno de los monumentales pajaros hacia sus nakamas. Por detrás los seguia tsurumi junto a una barbada de ocells dispuestos a batallar. Luffy y sus nakamas ya preveian lo que se venia encima, se encontraban alistandose para el combate. Según Yuki la unica forma de derrotar a los ocell era con agua. Karin, la cual ya se habia levantado, era experta en lanzamiento de flechas y en pocimas contra los demonios que custodiaban el castillo. Juntos iban dispuestos a derrotar a todo aquel que se les interpusiera en el camino.

Vamos- dijo Luffy mirando serio la montaña donde posiblemente se encontraba su navegante.

Ya vienen por nosotros- dijo Zoro, desenvainando su espada y viendo al grupo de pajaros que se acercaba a lo lejos.

Al parecer traen a alguien con ellos- dijo Robin, todos se quedaron observando al gigantesco pajaro que adelanto a su grupo y lanzo sobre ellos a dos de los acompañantes de viajes totalmente derrotados.

Ussop, Brook- grito chopper acercandose rapidamente a ellos.

Malditos- grito Luffy- ¿Qué les hicieron?

Fueron ordenes de nuestro señor- respondio Tsurumi- les advierte que los dejara ir en paz, con la condicion de que no interfieran en sus planes.

Esos planes incluyen a Nami- dijo Luffy ocultando la vista bajo su sombrero.

Quizas- sonrio Tsurumi.

Tan solo esa respuesta provoco que Luffy atacara directamente a Tsurumi. Ella con una velocidad impresionante esquivo facilmente sus ataques. De la nada la tierra comenzo a temblar y las raices de los arboles comenzaron a surgir, atacando así a los mugiwaras que sorprendidos apenas lograron esquivarlos. Zoro atacaba constantemente cortando las raices, Robin traslado rapidamente los cuerpos de sus nakamas heridos al hogar refugiado de Yuki. Sanji comenzo con su tactica, mientras Chopper lanzaba uno tras otro globos con agua Sanji se encargaba de direccionarlas hacia las aves, ellas comenzaron a contratacar con fuego. Pero debido a su debilidad ante el agua resultaban dañadas provocando una disminucion de potencia en sus ataques.

Luffy- grito Zoro - Nosotros nos encargamos aquí, tu ve a buscar a Nami.

Esta bien, lo dejo en tus manos-

En el castillo Railye tomo a Nami por la cintura guiandola hacia un esplendoroso salon de baile, el mismo que antes ella habia visto en su sueño. Poco a poco empezo a sentirse una cancion, un vals de hecho. El en posicion le pregunto si era tan amable de concederle esa pieza. Esfuerzo inutil hizo Nami intentando negarsele, el estaba controlando su mente. Asi ambos empezaron a ejecutar la pieza de baile que repercutia por todo lo amplio del salon con una fluidez de profesionales. Nami aun sin entender el motivo de esa accion, no pudo evitar empezar a sentir que poco a poco sus fuerzas se desvanecian. Mas se sorprendio al ver que una luz comenzo a salir de su cuerpo, "_mi alma_" penso angustiada. Railye se detuvo lentamente y posando una mano entre los pechos de Nami, empezo a bajar lentamente siguiendo la figura de ella. Abrio lentamente su boca y la luz de antes intento salir con aun mas fuerza, pero algo la ataba al cuerpo de ella.

No logro desprender el alma de tu cuerpo- dijo Railye con cara de molestia. De la nada abrio los ojos en direccion de la puerta principal- Al parecer tenemos problemas, hmph- sonrio- Hiro llevala a su cuarto, nesecito encargarme de unos asuntos que deje pendienteshace mucho tiempo atrás.

Si mi señor- dijo Hiro haciendo una reverencia.

Nami a penas lograba escuchar lo que decian, se sentia debilitada por completo, sus piernas empezaban a fallar hasta que brusco callo al piso. Vio como Hiro, el sirviente de Railye se acercaba y tomandola en brazos la llevaba de vuelta a su habitacion. Acostandola en su cama, vio como éstese retiraba. Ella quedo observando la puerta presintiendo que pronto llegaria Luffy a rescatarla.

Luffy habia logrado encontrar el castillo. Sin dudarlo se interno en la oscuridad de este. Buscando por todas partes la presencia de Nami, logro ubicarla. Se dirigio hacia el lugar en donde lograba percibirla. Una habitacion completamente oscura se cernia ante el. Adentrandose solo en ésta, Luffy al fin logro encontrarse con Nami. Ella al verlo recurpero de inmediato sus fuerzas, corrio a abrazarlo y comenzo a llorar.

Nami, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Luffy sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Luffy tenia tanto miedo- volvio a abrazarlo- sabia que vendrias por mi, lo sabia- El solo sonrio.

Sabes que nunca te dejaria-

Con esto ambos se dispusieron a correr, pero al salir al patio principal se encontraron con unos ogros gigantes que los esperaban dispuestos a atacarlos. Con mazos gigantes destrozaron el lugar en busca de aplastar a los humanos que perseguian.

Nami vete- dijo soltandola de la mano- yo me encargo de estos tipos-

Nami no dudo en correr, sabia perfectamente que Luffy era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos. Ella solo estorbaria y en un intento inutil de escapar, corrio a lo que se veia a la distancia como una salida de ese espantoso lugar. Sin embargo uno de los ogros habia logrado capturarla y tomandola con una fuerza salvaje la lanzo contra la pared, provocando que esta escupiera sangre debido a la fuerza del impacto. Al ver Luffy esta situacion con furia arremetio contra el ogro, activando su Gia third lo dejo incapacitado de seguir luchando. Luego corriendo fue a ver a Nami que al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, al ver las consecuencias que el poderoso ataque provocaba en su capitan.

_**Continuará…**_

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Save Me, se que es cortito pero como ya veran esta llegando a su desenlace y ya tengo un final relativamente bueno para esta historia jeje :D espero que les haya gustado c:**

**Dejen Reviews con sus comentarios buenos o malos, acepto críticas :) Y sin más que decir gracias por leer mi fic, cuidense.**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
